


Fly High

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s05e20 The Devil You Know, F/F, F/M, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha at Stanford, looking for normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Title from "Gasoline" by Ginger (you tried to leave me but you never get far)

Sam never does find out what happened to Brady over break that meant he came back about as stoned as Giles Corey. Sam puts up with making sure Brady stays fed and watered for four days, trying to comfort him through whatever went wrong (which would be easier if he'd tell her what it was), then walks. Dad always got smashed November first, part in recovery from Halloween and part in anticipation of November second, and stayed smashed through the third; one of the reasons Sam left was so she wouldn't have to put up with people on benders.

Three days after that, Brady sounds completely sober in every voicemail he leaves after the calls Sam doesn't answer. Sam fights with herself for another week before magnanimously forgiving him. Not completely; her dreams do not have a drunk idiot, even an infrequently drunk idiot, in the costarring role, and make whatever snarky remarks one likes about an MRS degree from Stanford but it's hard enough to find time to socialize with new people as it is. It'll be even harder in law school, probably harder than that once she's employed by a law firm; tick tick tick goes the biological clock. A happy marriage to a smart guy who loves her and two point five kids who grow up happy and healthy and _safe_ ; Sam wants that.

Brady gets the hint soon enough and starts setting her up with guys. Not overtly, nothing she can call him on, but she knows when she's being inexpertly conned. He invites her to a party thrown by one of his fellow premeds, and all Sam's plans are shrinking dots in the rearview mirror, because there is this gorgeous blonde, five-eleven and wearing three-inch heels that put her eyes level with Sam's, and she has Strong Opinions on the depiction of women in visual media.

The road map for the life of a normal upwardly mobile young woman does not include a detour through Gay Crisis.

She's in California. Sam gets over it.

(A year and a half later, with Jess and Jess's basil plants and Jess's biology texts and the Sam who didn't have prophetic dreams all lying in ashes, Sam curses herself for ever trying for anything resembling normal.)


End file.
